The Synesi Empire
:This nation no longer exists. For its former ruler's current nation, see the Synesian Empire. Creation of The Synesi Empire The Synesi Empire was conceived just after the world population was devastated by "The Plague". Scientist's say that the plague started as an airborne strain of the HIV virus. Theologians have described the plague as divine justice against mankind for the sinfulness that had been allowed to prosper. Though no one truly knows how it started, every human knew how it ended. The world population was diminished. Governments were destroyed and anarchy became common throughout the world. Through the chaos, a simple man known only as Synesi came to power. His voice encouraged, his action's attracted followers, but it was his ideas that gave him power. The members of the former United States of America looked to Synesi for leadership. Synesi took control and brought order to a nation of chaos. Military History The Synesi Empire has only been involved in two battles since the nation's creation. The first battle was started by Kyle Witvoet of Witoria while Synesi was out of country on a diplomatic mission. Kyle Witvoet attacked without provocation in order to train his military strike force. The short battle ended as quickly as it started. The Synesi Empire ordered all of its military personal to defend the country's borders from enemy troops. Synesi's loyal soldiers fought spectacularly while Synesi rushed back to defend his country. The troops of Witoria retreated once Synesi returned to rally his troops. Diplomatic Affairs Several weeks later Kyle Witvoet and Synesi met in order to establish diplomatic ties. They signed a pact and visited each other's nations. Their agreement consisted of a peace treaty and a sharing of information. One of the terms on the pact involved a large stretch of Synesi's land. This land was considered uninhabitable due to a past nation's abandoned settlement that would be too expensive to remove. Synesi allowed for Witoria to test their new military weapons on this empty stretch of useless infrastructure. Witoria sent tanks and cruise missiles to demolish the stretch of land. Kyle Witvoet's new weapons effectively destroyed the infrastructure and allowed for new infrastructure to be built. In a show of good will, Kyle Witvoet sent one hundred and forty thousand dollars of aid in order to clean up the resulting debris and prepare the land for construction. To this day, Kyle Witvoet and Emperor Synesi talk frequently and are interested in the continued peace and growth of each other's nations. The Synesi Empire Joins the NADC On May 1, The Synesi Empire applied for membership in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Several days later The Empire was accepted into the NADC as a trainee. As a trainee, The Synesi Empire was granted limited rights within the alliance until it completed a military exercise called First Blood. The aim of First Blood was to give two evenly matched nation's a chance to engage in military action without any real threat each other. After First Blood was completed, The Synesi Empire was fully admitted into the NADC as a member. The Syn Space Program (SSP) One of Synesi's first commands as Emperor was the excavation and documentation of all destroyed government buildings and facilities. The first of these excavations involved the restoration of the damaged Pentagon building. The Pentagon held a multitude of secrets which were once hid from the general population. Perhaps the most influential discovery was the "Area 51 Files". Category:Nations Category:Blue team